Sirviendo al amor
by BonyHoney
Summary: Nobles y sirviente. Dos mundos totalmente nde el amor, esta a la disposición de los dos. Pero el orgullo esta para destruirlo. (Se nesecita Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Frente a una enorme mansión lujosa, una joven rubia y ojos grises se encontraba admirando aquella mansión más que sorprendida.

― Los ricos lo deben de tener fácil. ―comento la rubia más para sí misma―. Bueno no tengo más opción que aceptar la oportunidad que se me da…

La joven rubia cambia se semblanza a una muy triste al recordar el, porque se encontraba en esa circunstancia.

Flash back

Hace un par de mese atrás, en una casa común y corriente.

― ¡¿Qué dice?! ―grito una joven rubia.

― Sus padres se metieron en una enorme deuda con nosotros ―comento un hombre vestido de negro y gafas oscuras de unos veinticinco años de edad―. Pero los muy cobardes decidieron huir del país.

― Y como su única hija la deuda pasara a ti. ―comento el otro hombre de casi la misma edad que el anterior.

― La deuda de 50.000.000 de dólares pasaran a ti.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Fin del flash back

La joven al recordar lo ocurrido, un suspiro de frustración se le escapa sin poder evitarlo.

― No tengo más remedio que tomar la oportunidad que me dio esta familia. ―decidida entra por la enorme reja, sintiéndose diminuta al instante―. No tengo más opción que esta…

~●~Dentro de la mansión~●~

En el living se podía contemplar a una hermosa pareja que no pasaba de los veintiocho años de edad

― ¡Que linda! ¡Ya quería conocerte! ―grito la mujer, de cabello rojizo y ojos grises abrazando a la joven rubia.

― Querida la está asfixiando a la pobre muchacha ―comento su marido, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

― Ah, lo siento corazón.

― Des-descuide señora ―respondió la joven un tanto apenada.

― No me digas señora cielo. Dime Sara y ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?

― Rous… Rous Usui para servirla.

* * *

 **Esta es una nueva historia que espero que les gustes ya que necesito fichas**

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Son de familia rica o sirvientes:**

 **Si son de familia rica:**

 **Historia de cómo eran ates de que tengan a los chicos como sirviente y después de que estos llegaran:**

 **Como los tratan:**

 **Si son sirvientas: (especificar el por qué trabajan para esa familia y/o motivos )**

 **Chicos: (Necesito dos chicos aquí)**

 **Su familia: (padres, hermanos, etc.)**

 **Nota:**

 **Lysandro, los gemelos y Dimitri (mayordomo)**

 **Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin y Víctor (Nobles)**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

En una casa común y corriente en un pequeño hogar. Cielo se encontraba con sus padres, en la pequeña cocina de su hogar.

─ ¡¿Que dices?! ─grito la joven─ ¿Cómo es eso que te despedirá papá?

─ Como escuchaste cariño. ─ respondió James, su padre.

─ Cielo. Tu padre, accidentalmente rompió un jarrón de la mansión de los Shapiro y ellos… ─menciono Marissa, la madre, asiendo una pausa─ ahora ellos amenazaron con decirle al jefe de tu papá para que lo dejen sin trabajo.

─ Pero, no puede ser. Solo fue un jarrón

─ Cielo, tranquila. Saldremos de esto.

Cielo se dirigió a su cuarto, indignado. No sabía qué hacer o como ayudar a su familia, se indio en su cama, pensando una u otra solución. Ata que se le ocurrió una idea.

Decidida salió por la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta aquella mansión.

Una vez que pudo arreglárselas para estar frete la pareja para suplicar (o más bien rogar) para que perdonara a su padre.

─ ¡Por favor seño y señora Shapiro! ─rogo agachando su cabeza─ Se los ruego, perdón a mi padre.

─ Mira niña. ─hablo la mujer─ No hay nada porque pedir perdón, tu padre será castigado como se lo merece.

─ Las escorias como ustedes solo afectan a la sociedad en la que vivimos. ─hablo el hombre─ Tu padre será el ejemplo para lo de la baja sociedad.

Cielo seguía con la cabeza aza, no se iba a ir hasta que ellos perdonaran a su papá y no lo aíra. Aria lo que sea por su familia.

─ Por favor. Haré lo que sea con tal de que lo perdonen.

Esa frase fue escuchada, no por los señores de la casa, más bien por su caprichosa hija, quien entraba con elegancia y superioridad a la sala.

─ Mamá, creo tener la solución.

Aquella vos le llamo la atención a Cielo. Levanto un poco la vista y diviso a una rubia y ojos verde agua quien venía junto a un joven, igual de rubio que ella pero con ojos de distinto color, ya que este la tenia de un tono miel.

─ Amber ¿Qué propones? ─pregunto el padre escuchando su propuesta.

─ Si su padre rompió el jarrón. Que lo pagan. ─respondió con superioridad a Cielo.

─ Cariño, son podre, dudo mucho que puedan pagarlo. ─dijo su madre con lastima en cada palabra.

─ Que ella trabaje para mí. ─menciono la rubia─ Que sea mi sirvienta hasta que page el jarro y esté libre de deuda.

Cielo quedo shoqueda. ¿Trabajar para ellos?, más bien ¿Trabajar para esa engreída? Por que se notaba en todas partes lo engreída y arrogante que era solo por ser de alta sociedad.

─ Amber, no creo que sea justo que ella trabaje para ti. ─reacciono el joven, pero fue ignorado, tanto por su hermana como igual que sus padres

─ Buena idea Amber ─respondió la madre.─ Cariño, contrata a la joven.

─ Muy bien. ─hablo el hombre, serio pero seguro─ A partir de mañana trabajaras para nosotros, sirviendo a mis hijos ¿Te quedo claro?

─ ¿Perdonaran a mi padre? ─dijo Cielo emocionada.

─ Mientras y cuando acates las reglas y pagues lo adeudado.

─ Si señor. ─respondió la joven agachando la cabeza.

Una vez que cielo se fue de aquella mansión, se fue a toda prisa a su casa, para de darles la noticia a sus padres.

─ Cielo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ─pregunto desconcertado el padre de Cielo.

─ Papá. Era la única opción para que no te despidan en tu trabajo. ─explico Cielo.

Los pares de Cielo se quedaron en silencio, no sabían qué hacer. Tampoco querían que toda la responsabilidad fuera de su hija.

─ Hermana. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? ─pregunto Drake, el su hermano gemelo.

─ No tengo de otra Drake. Mañana comienzo mimando a una niña engreída.

Toda su familia la mira preocupada. Pero a partir de mañana, serviría a esa familia de ricos.

~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Muy bien chicas, este es el comienzo. No puede evitar escribir este poco de capitulo ya que la historia que me dio la chica me fascino y mi mente se abrió.**

 **Pero para la semana que viene, el día sábado o domingo subiré el capitulo completo, por ahora dejo a las ganadoras.**

 **Alexy: Angelique**

 **Armin: Diara**

 **Kentin: (No tiene Oc por ahora)**

 **Lysandro: (No tiene Oc por ahora)**

 **Nathaniel: Cielo Skylas**

 **Castiel: Rous Usuis**

 **Dimitri: Verita Konoe**

 **Victor: Satara Hanzh**

 **PD: por ahora pondré las historias de las chicas que son sirvientes, y seguiré con las chicas noble, pero chicas por favor, que alguna sea tipo Amber para empezar, si no será aburrido que todas sean unas santas XD**


End file.
